


That's Not Me

by jesseofthenorth



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-24
Updated: 2012-05-24
Packaged: 2017-11-05 22:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/411507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesseofthenorth/pseuds/jesseofthenorth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <a href="http://avengers100.livejournal.com/"> avengers100</a> Prompt: Hero</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's Not Me

Clint tries not to wonder what they see, when they look at him, tries not to feel sick when he sees them looking and hears words like hero. 

He's not a hero. He's a killer, in so many ways he could never explain it all to people who know him, never mind these people in the street looking at him to save them. 

He wants to shout “Not me! I'm no hero!” but he can't. It's not what they need. What they need is for him to grit his teeth, do his job and save as many as he can.


End file.
